


[podfic] all of the things we didn't choose

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Death Spells, My Chemical Romance, Reggie and the Full Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: Frank had no intention of going to the White Ball this year. He had attended in the past, but had always left the way he'd arrived: alone.
It was the coat, of course, that changed his mind. It was a dark green, with deep cuffs and fantastic silver embroidery on the lapels. It was flamboyant and decadent, fit for an airship pirate and Frank wanted it like he'd never wanted any other piece of clothing in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all of the things we didn’t choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398153) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> For my beloved Falter. You gave me the first bandom podfic experience so many years ago. Now I want to gift you all my words. Have the punkest Christmas ever. <3
> 
> So much appreciation for my cover artist. It's utterly perfect!

Cover Art by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/aottwdc/aottwdc.mp3) | **Size:** 27 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/aottwdc/aottwdc.m4b) | **Size:** 14 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
